Strobe lighting or stroboscopic lamp systems include light sources configured to have relatively short duration, high peak intensity flashing lights. Conventional incandescent or LED strobe light or stroboscopic lamp systems are commonly used in a variety of indoor and outdoor emergency lighting aids to increase visibility and communication at night or when conditions, such as power outages, water immersion and smoke caused by fires and chemical fog, render normal ambient lighting insufficient for visibility. Strobe light systems can also be used in, for example, emergency vehicles and aircraft anti-collision lighting systems both on aircraft themselves and also on stationary objects (e.g., tall buildings, radio towers, etc.).
Conventional LEDs consume less power, exhibit a longer lifespan, are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and are easier to install when compared to incandescent light bulbs. More increasingly, LEDs are used as viable replacements for incandescent light sources in strobe lighting or stroboscopic lamp systems.
Strobe lighting systems can be designed to comply with one or more standards, including Underwriters Laboratories' (UL) “Standard for Signaling Devices for the Hearing Impaired—UL 1971.” The UL 1971 standard defines parameters for signaling devices, including, for example, flash/pulse rate, flash/pulse duration, luminous intensity, color, etc. The UL 1971 standard is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Strobe light systems including LEDs typically require the LEDs to be driven at large voltage and/or currents to meet the design standards (e.g., UL 1971), resulting in reduced efficiency of the LEDs. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an LED strobe light system that can produce strobe lighting that complies with design standards while operating the LEDs with increased efficiency (e.g., reduced power consumption).